Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure on a faucet table, and in particular to a fast installation structure on a faucet table, and a method of installing the same.
The Prior Arts
Presently, the structure for installing faucet on a basin table has the shortcomings that, it is complicated in structure, and requiring voluminous space, so that its installation is slow, and it occupies the space used for installing water pipes and the related accessories.
Therefore, presently, the design of installation structure on a faucet table is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.